Isabella, My Vampire
by Anna-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen
Summary: Story about Bella and Edward before her change and after her change... Twists and turns on down the road. Rated M for saftey!


The Story of Isabella

My name is Isabella Swan. . I live in Forks, Washington with my father who is the chief of police. I am hopelessly, completely, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullens. Edward Cullens is a vampire, and so is his whole family. The local Indians on their reservation are not happy with me. Jacob, one of my friends, was sent to tell me, more like paid by his father, to break up with Edward. I still have not done so, and I do not plan to do so. A vampire named Victoria is after me, to kill me, because her boyfriend James was killed over me. Edward saved my along with his family. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme, all protected me on that day. So I am still here in Forks, and I am still with Edward.

Today was my birthday, my 21st birthday. I was on my way to see my second family. After 4 years, they were all used to my smell and it did not bother Jasper and Rosalie anymore, even if I got cut. It was a surprise, something I did occasionally. I had called and told Carlisle and Esme and let them know I was coming. Besides, once I walked in the front door I was going to be bombarded by all of them anyways. Edward would stand and wait till all of his family had gotten their hugs and then left to do whatever they do, and then it would be just he and I. Right now I was coming up the drive way, and I knew that Alice would know I was here and as always I was not even out of my truck before she was helping me out laughing. "Wait till Edward finds out that you are here, he is in the back with Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle. They are playing around. Rosalie and Esme are in the kitchen watching more cooking shows. This should be fun." I laughed lightly at Alice and looked to the back yard. I could see the guys trying to catch my Edward and silently I cheered him on. "They never catch him, though Carlisle almost caught him once. That is the way they improve." I smiled at them and brushed my hair out of my face as the wind changed. I knew my scent would reach the three in mere moments. I looked at Alice and she grinned as she grabbed me and pulled me onto her back. She quickly got into the kitchen and was handing me a soda before the boys yelled out that I was here.

Esme and Rosalie laughed lightly and gave me quick hugs before sitting down at the counter with me. We were all calmly sitting when Edward came in quickly followed by Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle. I looked up slowly and met Edwards eyes, and as sparks flew the guys were moving in for hugs, pecks on the cheek and picking me up to toss around before Edward got a hold of me. I laughed as they threw me to Carlisle and then squealed as Carlisle tossed me to Edward laughing. I smiled at him as he just set me down and wrapped his arms around me. "So, you decided to show up with out telling me again Belle." I smiled into his chest. "Well if I had told you, you would have insisted on coming to get me, and I wanted to drive up here. I wanted to think on some things anyways." He laughed softly as he gently raised my face to his and kissed me softly. "Fine, it is a nice surprise anyways. Though you know you won't ride home alone." I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of the family snickering. "You of course will ride with me and Alice and Jasper will follow me in one of the cars though you could just as easily run home." I shook my head and smiled at them softly before I remembered my bag.

I slipped out of Edwards arms and smiled tightly. "I need to go grab my bag; there is something that you all should see. It is what made me decide that I needed to surprise you, not to mention that it's my birthday and someone forgot to call and wake me this morning so I ran late." Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Belle, had to catch a quick breakfast, and well, I see what they mean by fast food." I snickered as I shook my head and walked out to my truck. Jasper followed me to the door and Emmet and Rosalie were climbing on the roof. Alice and Esme were perched on the tree talking while Carlisle and Edward were in his room staring at me as I grabbed my bag. They were all perched in a way that if anything were to attack me or even think of harming me that they could get to me first. All of them were from different advantage points, and always one of them on a direct path to me. Today Jasper got that privilege; usually it is Alice or Edward. I shook my head and knowing that each and everyone of them could hear me I called them on it. "You do know that no one in their right mind would attack me when a family of 7 vampires, with different strengths and capabilities that works together as well as you guys do, are hanging around in strategic positions of attack, right?" Everyone looked at me and laughed lightly, while Edward just gave me that smoldering look, which sent bolts of desire and love through me.

I laughed as they all muttered something about people that are too smart for their own good as they moved back inside. Jasper walked down and threw me up on his shoulders. "Well little sister, we love you and want nothing to happen to you. Poor Edward would mope about for centuries should something happen to you." I growled and bonked him on the head. "You are so mean Jasper Cullens, and I really think that you should put me down and if you drop me like you did last time you and I are going to have a talk with a bottle of pink hair dye." He laughed lightly. "Bella, if I dropped you, you would scream and or squeal and Edward would be here in seconds so you would not even hit the ground. Now, I am actually going to set you down so no pink dye okay Sister Bella." I growled at the nick name and hit him on the head again as he set me down. "Please tell everyone that they need to be in the living room, and where is Edward?" I looked around then felt a light brush across my back so I leaned into him. "What is the matter Belle? You seem upset now that you have your bag?" He whispered softly into my hair.

I sighed lightly and looked up at him. "You will know soon enough, and if I know you correctly, you are either going to insist that I stay with you or you with me so I also brought a duffle bag full of clothes, since I figure it is easier on me if I stay here and avoid the argument all together." Edward looked at me and then nodded as he started to push me to the living room. Looking around at everyone I smiled to myself, I had a wonderful, if not different family in all of them. A father and mother, two sisters and two brothers, and the man I love to death. Each and every one of them would die for me, and I have put that to the test once before. I rubbed my wrist against my pants and cleared my throat. "Okay guys, something was left on my porch for me about a week ago, and I have been too busy to look at it, until this morning. As soon as I did, I knew who it was from, and I knew you guys would want to know. Besides if I didn't tell you guys, one of you would put me on the tallest tree you could find and leave me there for a while." I laughed a little then shook my head. "There is a tape you should see and pictures and a letter. I handed the tape to Jasper. "Will you please put that in but don't press play just yet."

Jasper nodded and put the tape in and I looked at everyone. "I know that we all still remember what happened with James. What you do not know is what happened and what was said before Edward showed up to save me." I rubbed my wrist and took a deep breath. "James was recording everything that happened, from the moment I walked through that door alone to the moment that the tape recorder was taken by Victoria. This is the tape that was in the recorder, and there is a message at the end of it from Victoria to all of us. I would prefer it if you only watched the message but, I know you all will want to know what happened before you showed up Edward." Nodding at Jasper to hit play I moved to the back of the room and leaned against the wall. Listening to that madman rant and talk, then torture me just to get his kicks of. Every one of them were making that angry hissing cat noise, except for Alice who had turned around to stare at me when it reached the part that she remembered.

I had leaned against the wall and was staring off into space as memories replayed themselves as I heard each and every word again. My hand was resting on my leg, where the shard of glass had been embedded. While my wrist was pressed into my stomach as my screams from the recording resounded in my ears. Had I been asked to make a decision on life or death at that moment, I would have chosen death. Right now it was just Esme and Rosalie watching for everyone else had been there. Edward moved over to hold me and as he touched me, I jumped and looked around. "Sorry, it is still painful to listen to everything that happened even though it has been so long. The message is coming up in just a moment. That is the most important part. I have not listened to it fully, once she said that she had a message for us I turned it off and rewound it and came over here." Edward just wrapped his arms around me and we turned to watch the tape stop for a little bit then Victoria came onto the screen.

"Hello little ones, I am sure you remember me. I am Victoria and I have a message for all of you. You killed James, and I am not pleased by that. I am going to kill you all, starting with that little pet you keep. I will enjoy killing her, and I will make sure you are all there to see it. I am sure Edward will enjoy watching her scream for him, and not being able to do a thing about it. I might even let him have a taste of her. Better yet, I can change her and make her like us, wouldn't you enjoy that Edward? You will die knowing that she will live on for years, with me chasing her, always hunting her. How would you like that, knowing all of that little Bella? I hope you enjoy the photos, you know that I have and am watching you. I will be waiting, always waiting for the chance to kill you. Together you will fall." Then the tape cut off. I pulled out a sealed envelope with a picture of me and Edward dancing at the prom taped to the front of it. "I am guessing that it is mostly pictures of Edward and I, but there will be ones of all of us together. I am sure that bitch has been watching us. The letter pretty much says the same as she said on the tape, but it is written in blood. I am assuming that it was my blood. I haven't looked at the pictures yet so if there is anything, compromising I do not know. We can be sure she has copies of them though." I looked around at everyone and they all nodded for me to open the envelope.

Gently I removed the picture of Edward and Myself and set it on the side table. I had moved to stand near Carlisle and Esme, with Edward standing near me, concern and anger written over his face. Inside the envelope were more pictures of Edward and me together, in all various states of movement and interaction. There were also picture of all of us together in town and in the forest. In many of them someone was doing something vampire related which could expose my family to the world. One was particularly incriminating, and it was that photo that worried me. I had gone hunting with Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper. They had caught a deer and some rabbits and they were, having lunch while I sat off to the side reading a book. Gently I handed the pictures to Carlisle and as his family looked on over his shoulder I silently slipped into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Edward looked up and noticed I was standing in the kitchen and followed me. "Do not worry Bella, everything will be fine." I sighed and looked at him. "When will we have gone through enough Edward? What does it take for us to have a little bit of peace and quite, without having to look over our shoulder for some one to jump out at us?" I shook my head and looked out the window, staring into the trees. "When will be allowed to have the happiness that we have fought, and almost died for?" I whispered forlornly as I stared into the tree line.

I guess it was the fact that I was just staring out and not really looking for anything that I noticed the movement. I focused in on it and noticed they white fur that from this distance could be mistaken for a wolf, but it was the red hair blowing in the wind that made me realize who it was. I stiffened and stared at her watching her movements. 4 years of living and dating a vampire sharpened you abilities to perfection, for a human. I could track Edward when he was running now so Victoria was no problem. "Edward" I called out softly, and he looked up from his brooding to see me standing there stiffly eyes moving only to watch and see what she does. "Bella, what is the matter?" I did not move to look at him only spoke the softest that I could. "She is out there watching us Edward. In the tree line, so close to us yet so far away. I think she planned for us to be together like this, I think she wants us all in one place." I paused to watch her walk forward wave at me then turn and walk off. "I turned wide eyed to Edward, before running to the living room. I rewound the tape to her message and listened to it watching and waiting for a clue. Then I heard it. Together you will fall. I cut the tape off and looked around before focusing on Edward.

"She wants us together, not apart. She wants to kill us all at once, because she knows that if she does it one at a time she will only piss off the rest of us. If she killed me first, it would send the rest of you into a rage that she could not handle and you would come after her as one unit. We need to separate, act like we normally would. Only on rare occasion and in town do we all get together and she will not risk exposing herself in town, right Carlisle?" I looked at him hoping that I was right and not just grasping at straws. Carlisle thought about it and nodded. "I believe you are right Bella. We should just continue with our normal schedule, but with more caution. Bella what was your plan for today?" I smiled a little at them all. "It is my 21st birthday and I was planning on spending it with you guys, but I can always go home and spend it alone… if you just have better things to do. I mean someone did forget to call me this morning and not a one of you have wished me a happy birthday." I grinned at them playfully trying to push the heavy thoughts aside from now.

They all looked at each other grinning before Alice said. "Some one get the birthday girl, I think she needs some… birthday hugs and tosses." I looked at them as the guys started to stand up and then at Edward who was the closest to me. "Aw, shit this is going to be quick." I grinned at Edward and ducked under his arms before running out the door. "I am not going down without a fight guys. I ran off staying close to the house but far enough away from specific spots so they could not catch me as easily. I looked behind me to see where everyone was and saw that they were all walking towards me with that vampire walk that was so… mystical. I stopped for a moment just to watch Edward stalking me, it was thrilling and exciting and he must have sensed it because he sniffed the air and smiled at me. I blinked, blushed, and then cursed before turning and running off again. I knew that it would only be moments before they broke off into pairs to chase me. I was not worried about them catching me; I was worried about them tossing me around. It could go on for hours until they got tired or Edward said enough. Usually, it was only for a few minutes but today, well it would be a while since I ran, and it was my birthday. I was laughing the whole time I ran, purposely brushing against a tree or something and back tracking my scent to try and confuse them. Carlisle taught me this, and it worked on all but Edward. If I was lucky it would be Edward that caught me because he would only let them give me hugs and pecks on the cheek, if I was lucky.

Looking around I saw that no one was near me, that I could see any way. I grinned and quickly started climbing up the tree. I hoped this would throw them off my scent some since I rarely climbed trees. I climbed higher and higher till I could see over everything. I saw them all hunting in different parts of the house and grounds. Except Edward, I did not see him. That's when I felt it… the softest brush of cold skin before I was wrapped around Edward. "Hold on tight spider monkey, you've been caught." I laughed as Edward jumped out of the tree and to the ground before running around the house to the others. "I have her everyone, she was hiding in a tree, like a monkey." I laughed as he put me down and the rest converged on me wishing me happy birthday and giving me hugs and pulling me towards the house. "We do have presents for you sister Bella. You just did not give us time to give them to you." Jasper said softly.

I laughed lightly and held onto Edward as my second family pulled me inside to the Living room. Alice, Esme and Rosalie began bringing presents out and this continued for a minute or so before there was a pile on the table in front of me. Edward laughed at my look of be wilderment at his family's enthusiasm. This was the first birthday I had spent with them, and they had overdone it. "Wow guys, over doing it really doesnt say it right." They looked at each otehr and grinned before Edward reached in and grabbed a small boc. "This is one from Everyone one of us. Something that we all agreed on." I smiled and Sat down on the floor and Everyone else sat down as well sitting as couples or gracefully leaning against the back of the couch or a chair leg, or Like Alice Lieing on her stomach with ehr legs in the air. I giggled and leaned against Edwards arm as I slorly and carefully used a nail file to pop the tape open. I quickly took the paper off and sow something like the jewelry box. I blinked and looked at everyone before I opened it to reveal a set of keys. I blinked and looked up bewildered a little bit. "Keys?" Alice giggled and nodded. "Yep, there is a copy of the key to this house so you can come and go as you please, there is a copy of edwards, car key on thier, a copy of the key to mine and jaspers car, and a copy of the Key to edwards house a few hours from here. the other two keys go to presents that Esme and edward got you but you will recieve those next. " I laughed and pulled out my keys and clipped them on to those and smiled. "Thank you guys. Now whats next?" Esme smiled and handed me a envolope with a smile. "This is from me and the boys Bella." I smiled and opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like.. a deed to a house. I looked at it in shock before turning to esme. "Is this really for me?" She laughed and nodded. I smiled widely and squealed. "I so cannot wait to see it, I know that you guys must have put alot of work into it." Esme nodded and the guys all laughed muttering something about a slave driver. Edward then slid a few packages out of the pile and set them in front of me. Placeing the envelope on top of all the boxes he calmly stated "Mostly from carlisle and the girls thought I found it". "Another envelope... this is going to be interesting." I muttered as i smiled up at Edward. He just waited there patiently, as i opened it and pulled out the tags and title to a 1964 mustang GT convertible. I looked at it then at Edward. "My car? My dream car that i have ALWAYS wanted Edward?" He nodded and I laughed nad hugged him hard enough to knock him over. "Oh my god this is perfect. i dont know how you can make it any better than that guys!" Then i picked up the largest of the three boxes adn opened it. Inside it was a photo Album. Inside the photo Album was pictures of all of us, and just me and edward or one of the others. Picture I had forgotten about. Ones that were more spur of the moment pictures than posed for pictures. I smiled and kissed him lightly. "This is perfect love, they are better than the first album Alice and I worked on, of course that one was perfect too Alice." She laughed at me and I reached for the next box. It was smaller than the first one but bigger than the third by a long shot. It was rectangular and more narrow as well. Edward just sat there impassivly while I opened them. I looked at him curiously but he just smiled slightly and leaned his head onto my sholder. I giggled breathlessly and unwrapped the box to reveal a velvet jewely box I looked at him curiously but he just smiled. I opened the lid and I could not look away. There on the plush silk interor lay a beautiful necklace made up of gold and silver inlaid with Emeralds and Topaz, the color of edwards eye before the change and After the change. "Ph Edward they are beauiful. Put it on?" I held it up and he smiled nad helped me latch it while i kept my hair out of the way. i twisted to look into the windows and could see my reflection. The necklace was gorgeous on me and I giggled again, this was turning out to be a wonderful birthday even if it was just us celebrating it. I had gotten over my need to be changed into a vampire right away, and even with the threat of the volturi over our head it was nothing that could not wait another year or two.

I started to reach for the smallest box but Edward beat me to it. "Lets wait on this one love, i think it is more important than all the rest, well at least to me." I rolled my Eyes and then looked at Alice and JAsper. "Ok you two, cough it up. What did you decide to get me you outrageous little elf?" I grinned at Alice and Jasper snickered. "Well Sister Bella, you know her to well. He slid over two large boxes that had pissed off Elfs on the wrapping paper. I rolled my eyes at then and opened the first on. It was a old Steam boat trunk. i opened it and found that it was full of clothes wrapped in plastic with names from places i have never heard. "Alice you went shoppig dear?" She nodded and I laughed crawling over ot hug her. "Well thanks then, you might be right to infuse my wardrobe a little then." I rolled my eyes and then crawled back over to the other box and sighed. It was roughly the same size and shape as the first one so i had a faily good guess as to what it was. Opening it i laughed because it was another steam boat trunk, this time full of shoes in all size shapes and colors. I laughed and thanked Alice again Before turning to Rose and Emmett. "Okies Rosalie, Emmett What did you two get me?" They grinned and handed me just one mox that was about the size of a tool chest. I opened it and discovered an intricatly made Jewely box that had blaces for everything. Inside was already a few necklaces and rings and bracelets. "Guys this is gorgeous... where did you get it?" Rose and Emmett smiled. "We actually made the box and Rosie here made the jewelry." I smiled and gently set it aside and launched myself on them. Quickly hugging them both i was pulled back and i giggled. "Thank you both, they are perfect." I looked at the jewerly again before pulling out a bracelet that had ice blue sapphires, dark blue sapphires, Emeralds, different shades of topazes and a deep brown stone of chocolate coloring. Rose simply said. "The stones represent our eye colors before and After the change, if adn when you get changed, i will add a stone to match your eye color Bells." I smiled and wrapped it onto my wrist and set it aside. Then i looked at the pile again. There was still eight presents. One from carlisle, Esme, Alice, jasper, Rose, Emmet and the one from Edward and one from Carlisle and Esme. I giggled again. "Ok Which one is from you and mom, Dad? I smiled lovingly at my family and watched as Esme puffed up proudly and Carlile grinned. They each pulled out the largest envelope and handed it to me. Esme looked slightly, worried about how i would react adn thats when i knew that they had finnaly set up that bank account for me like they talked to me about. I was one of thier children and they wanted to provide for me as well.

I took it and opened it gently and pulled out the folder that had my name and the name of the bank on it. I bit back a grin and opened it to find that they had put100 million dollars into the account and saw that half was in saveings for ther est of my college and half was for whatever else i needed. I smiled at them and crawled over to them. "Thanks, Mom, Dad I know you only want to provide for me cause i am your ONLY sane child." I paused to snicker at the others faces of shock that i would say that considering i am a human in a house full of vamipires. "But really, that much? I could take Alice shopping twice a week and not deplete that!" Esme laughed with relieve and hugged me. "i am glad you are happy dear and yes all the kids got the exact same amount." I nodded and teh others just snickered at me. Alice was bouncing excitedly cause i said i would take her shopping so I grinned evilly and crawled over to sit on her back and looked at the pile of presents. Spotting another Pixie wrapped one i grabbed it and looked down at my sister. "this one from just you Evil Pixie sister of mine?" everyone was rolling in laugher at the fact that she was not fighting but glareing at me evilly. "Yes Isabella that one is from me, and could you KINDLY get you butt offa me! Your squishing me." She muttered softly. I looked at her amazed before i started laughing so hard tears fell outta my eyes. "me... squish you.... OMG... that is Hilarious.... Emmett. brother Bear... sit on her for Me pleassssse!" Alice screeched and squirmed into Jaspers lap and pulled me back into her lap as emmett barely moved. "Sit on my and squich the human Emmett." Through all of this I had gotten my laughter under control and had opened my present. inside was a daily planner that was leather bound with my name engraved into it in gold. Openeing it there was an old fashioned feather quill and inkwell with a lid on it and in Alices neat, and elegant handwriting Saturdays, Tomorrows, Schedual was filled in. I , along with esme, Rose and alice, would be going to out to breakfast for the human, then the spa, for a full treatment, then to get our nails done, and hair done, then lunch for the Human, after that we would catch an early movie at the theater, my choice, then shopping and then Supper for the human and finally home. I squealed at the girls and Kissed Alice on the cheek! "A full day of just us girls?! Allie how did you know that , no offence Love, that I had been wishing that i had spent more time with just you girls?" Alice gave me that spooky look and snickered. "Well I do know these things, i mean come on what is the good in being a psyic if you dont get people what they really want..." I laughed at her and looked at the pile, jasper which one is yours hun?" He smiled and slid a packet over to me that was wrpped in a soft shimmering silver paper. ............................

* * *

What could he have gotten bella????

REVIEW


End file.
